Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You
by wishless
Summary: A Masquerade Ball, one handsome stranger, sex scandals and falling in love certainly was not what Hermione Granger was planning. Especially, if it included Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys! New story, I'm on a writer's block for 'In Love With Who?' right now, but it'll go away soon.  Meanwhile, enjoy this new story because it's pathetically funny. Hehe. R&R and Happy Reading!**

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

"Hermione!" An excited Ginny Weasley screamed, hugging her best friend. "How've you been?"

"Oh, fantastic, Ginny! Everything is so perfect right now!" Hermione gushed happily.

"You look gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed, looking Hermione over.

Indeed, Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger has gone from an ugly duckling, to a graceful swan. She no longer had the lanky, boyish body, but the curvaceous, athletic form that boys would ogle over. Her hair was no longer the untamed chocolate colored bushes; they were now curly golden ringlets that cascaded down to her shoulders. Her innocent face was as angelic as ever, and her deer eyes were the color of cinnamon, occasionally twinkling into gold when she was happy, or changing into a dark murky brown when she was angry.

"Oh, Ginny, I've missed you so much!" Hermione said caringly.

"Yes, but you missed Ron more." Ginny winked snidely and Hermione blushed. Yes, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have finally gotten together after the years of bickering.

"Oi! Ginny! Bring up the pancakes! What's taking you so – oh!" Ron yelled from the top of the stairs. He poked his head through his bedroom door and realized what was holding Ginny up.

Hermione beamed, showing off her brilliant white teeth.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he ran down the stairs and collided into Hermione with an 'Oomph!'

"Oh, Ron! I've missed you!" Hermione said happily, pulling him back to see his face.

"Hermione…" He murmured as he leaned in. Their lips touched and fireworks exploded in her head. Their lips were glued until they ran out of air. And then, the snogging session in the middle of the Burrow's hallway has begun.

"What the – Ah! My eyes!" Harry Potter said as he came down the stairs. Ginny giggled and made gagging noises.

The oblivious couple broke apart and looked around. Hermione beamed at the other third of the Golden Trio.

"Hi Harry!" She said warmly. The next thing she knew, Hermione was sent backwards with a bone crushing hug.

"Erm – Harr – Ow.." She muttered. Ginny cleared her throat and Harry let go immediately.

"So, when did you get here?" Harry asked, putting his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Oh, around this morning." Hermione smiled.

"Let's go upstairs…" Ron said huskily into her ear. Hermione laughed.

"Oh Ron, it's eight in the morning and we're about to leave for Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, amused.

"Aww…But when we get there, you're mine." Ron pouted. Hermione gave him a 'you-wouldn't-dare' look.

Harry and Ginny looked away, embarrassed.

"Alright kids! Let's head out!" A cheerful Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Bewitching their baggages into the size of miniature trunks, the kids put their belongings into their pockets and headed out the door to their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When they finally arrived at King's Cross station, it was almost eleven. The students quickly crossed the boarder and Hermione brought out her new Head Girl's badge.

"Oh, bye guys! I must head off to the Head's carriage!" Hermione waved. With a peck on the cheek for Ron, and hugs for Ginny and Harry, she departed.

When she entered the Head's Carriage, it was empty. Hermione shrugged and sat down on one of the comfy couches that were only available for the Heads.

Something crunched when she sat down. She looked under and there was a crumpled letter with the Hogwart's crest upon it. She flipped it over and it read: Head Girl.

Hermione quickly tore open the letter and scanned it:

_Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Congratulations again on becoming this year's Head Girl! We are pleased to inform you that we will be having a Masquerade Ball for the seventh years right after the Sorting Ceremony. You will find suitable dresses in the closet in your carriage. Please inform the other seventh years on this event. There is a mask in each carriage and they must wear their dress robes._

_Congratulations again,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

_Oh, how exciting!_ Hermione thought cheerfully. Looking to her left, she saw the closet that was mentioned and quickly opened it. Hermione gasped.

It revealed gorgeous gowns that only a princess could wear. The colors were all either shades of red or gold. Gryffindor colors.

Hmm…I wonder. Hermione thought, as she looked at the closet on the other side of the compartment. She looked around anxiously, making sure no one was there. Hermione walked to the other closet and opened the door silently.

Green and Silver. Slytherin colors.

Hermione's heart fell.

Sighing, she closed the closet and turned around and she was face to face with Severus Snape.

"Oh, hi professor…" She said awkwardly.

"Ms. Granger." He cringed his head in reply.

"Not to be rude, but –" Hermione started.

"Oh on the contraire. I find you being quite annoying." Snape sneered. Hermione flushed.

"I'm here for the Head Boy, where is he?" Snape inquired.

"I have no idea." Hermione said coldly. Her eyes flashed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Do not speak like that to a teacher. What will the others say…In the negatives before school has even begun. From the Head Girl too!" Snape spat. Hermione looked like she was going to faint.

With a huff, Snape fled the room, his greasy hair bouncing up and down. Hermione made a noise that was somewhere between a gag and mixed swear words.

She sighed once more and decided to inform the seventh years about the Ball.

Hermione proceeded to the first compartment. Opening the door, she came to a horrific sight: A naked Pansy Parkinson entwined with what looked like two large naked baboons: Crabbe and Goyle.

All of a sudden, Pansy's shrilly scream filled the compartment.

Hermione, covering her eyes, fled from the compartment, shouting: "Merlin's Balls! Ahh! My eyes!"

She quickly decided to write the information on a piece of parchment. She stuffed the parchment through the bottom crack of the door and waited for the response.

Pansy screamed excitedly. Crabbe grunted and Goyle said: "What? What's it say? I can't read."

Snorting, Hermione proceeded to the next compartment, which consisted of two feeble looking first years. She smiled warmly and closed the door gently. The compartment next to that was occupied by four Hufflepuffs, which greeted the information with enthusiasm.

The final compartment on her right included Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. She told them of the plans and they became wildly excited. Well, except for Ginny and Luna.

Hermione decided to start on the other side of the compartments. The first compartment was filled with giggling Gryffindor girls: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They giggled and screeched when they heard the news and bombarded Hermione with questions.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione went to the next compartment and to her surprise, the only occupant was Blaise Zabini. She told him the news and he merely shrugged; no insults, just shrugged.

Hermione found this most surprising. She decided to question him.

"Zabini, why're you alone?" She questioned.

"Why do you care?" He sneered.

"Answer the question. I'm Head Girl." She demanded forcefully.

"Yeah, because Head Girls can run around asking stupid questions." He snorted defensively. Hermione flushed.

She decided to try a new tactic. Purposely dropping her Head Girl's badge, she bent down to retrieve it, giving him a good view of her chest.

She heard him pant and she smirked.

"So, where's Malfoy?" She asked innocently.

"Don't know. Probably off shagging some girl." He said, non chantly.

"Why aren't you?" She asked.

"What, Weasel's not good enough so you're here?" He sneered, clearing his throat.

"Oh please." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Then what are you doing here if you're not looking for a good shag?" He smirked.

"There's a Ball, you git." She said, irritated.

"A Ball? Or Balls?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"A _Ball_, a Masquerade Ball. Tonight." She said, storming out of the compartment.

Hermione pulled on her hair once she got into the aisle. _Boys are so frustrating._

She went back to the Head's Compartment and decided to try on the dresses.

Finally, she picked a gorgeous dress that suited so well for her body._ I can't wait to see Ron's face! _She thought.

Hermione sat down and decided to doze a bit for the rest of the journey.

_Hmm…I wonder where the Head Boy is_…She wondered thoughtfully.

She looked out the window and she gasped.

The window reflected like a mirror and behind her stood none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Time

**Alrighty, new chapter! I promise I'll work on the other story ASAP! R&R and Enjoy!**

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 1: Almost Time**

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"This is the _Heads_ compartment…" He drawled lazily.

"What? _Y-You're_ the Head Boy!" She asked incredulously.

"No shit, Granger." He said coldly.

Hermione glared at him. Draco roughly kicked her baggages out of the way and made his way to the other couch.

He lay down comfortably and tore open his letter to read.

He yawned and threw the letter across the compartment, narrowly missing Hermione's head.

"You prat!" She screamed, dodging the sharp envelope.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Do you normally throw things at people?" She demanded forcefully.

"_People?_ I was under the impression that I was throwing that piece of crap on dirt." He snapped.

She glared at him.

"You are so fucking impossible, ferret." She said bitterly.

"Oho! Granger swore. That's new!" He said. He lay down on the couch and looked like he fell asleep.

Hermione glared at him. They sat in silence for a while. An owl pecked on their window.

Hermione quickly opened it and let the bird in. She tore the letter open. It read:

_Heads,_

_You will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please go on your rounds and inform the other students._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Let's get to work, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

Malfoy didn't budge.

"MALFOY!" She screamed. He turned over and moaned.

Her eyes widened. There was a bulge in his pants that wasn't there before.

"Ohhh.." He moaned. "Grrrangerrrr.."

Hermione's face flushed. She didn't know what to do.

She was so confused. _He's dreaming about me!_ A voice shouted in her head. That thought gave her the creeps.

Hermione found herself sitting back on the couch, squeezing her eyes shut and her fingers plunged into her ears. She knew that if she went to do their rounds without Malfoy, she would get in trouble.

She thought and thought, and finally, an idea came into her mind. She quickly scrambled to get all the cushions that were available. She bewitched them with her wand and quickly ran into the Head's loos.

"_Muffliato._" She whispered, pointed at the compartment door.

"3..2..1!" She whispered. With a flick of the wand, all the cushions blew up, making the loudest noise possible, then, firecrackers flew around the compartment, making Malfoy jump up, startled.

Hermione shut the bathroom door quickly, and waited.

"GRANGER!" Malfoy screamed, banging on the doors.

"Whhhat?" She said in a sing song voice.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yelled, frustrated.

"I'm busy!" She said, giggling.

"Why are you giggling! Who's in there with you!" He demanded.

"Hmmm.." Hermione sighed.

"THAT'S IT, GRANGER!" He said, and it was silent. All of a sudden, footsteps were heard charging at the door. Hermione quickly opened the door and Malfoy fell right in. On top of her.

"Gerrofff." She muttered, trying to push his body off.

Malfoy quickly got off her and stood up.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some business to take care of." He said, his hands motioning downwards.

Hermione flushed and left the loos.

She sat down on the couches and waited for him. She tapped her feet impatiently.

Ten minutes later, (what seemed like a century for Hermione), Draco finally came out. He sat back down on the couch. Hermione watched him all the way.

_Hmmm..He's so handsome._ Hermione thought snidely, _WHAT!_

Draco looked at her expectantly.

"So Granger, now that we're in the Head's compartment. Are you going to give me head?" He smirked.

Hermione glared at him, thinking of a come back. Her lips curled.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Coincidence? I think not." She said, eyebrows raising.

Draco gaped at her.

"Now if you're done asking stupid questions, we have to go do our rounds." She said impatiently. Hermione got up and Draco's eyes followed her until the door closed with a click.

He got up, and realized that the tightness in his pants was back again. He groaned.

_Why did she have to be such a feisty little Mudblood? _He questioned himself.

Malfoy quickly ran back into the bathroom to fix his 'problem'.

A few minutes later, Draco opened the compartment door and came face to face with something that shocked him to death.

There was Granger, pushed up onto the wall, by Ronald Weasley. Draco's eyes widened as he heard a moan escape Hermione's mouth. His throat suddenly became dry. Draco recovered quickly.

"Ahemmm. What kind of example are you setting for the young ones, Mudblood?" He spat. The couple broke apart and Hermione looked at her feet in shame.

"Shouldn't you be doing your rounds, Malfoy!" Ron demanded angrily.

"Touchy, touchy..Shouldn't _Granger_ be doing her rounds too?" He glared at them.

Ron opened his mouth to retort.

"No Ron, Malfoy's right. I'll catch up with you later?" Hermione said hopefully. Ron nodded his head slowly.

Malfoy smirked. With one final kiss, Ron went back into his compartment and Hermione stared at the floor.

"Wittle Gwanger gawt herself a fuck buddie. How sweet." Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione spat angrily. She looked at him. Her eyes were a dark murky brown. Draco stepped back.

"Cool it, Granger. Keep your damn knickers on." He said, raising his hands up in defense.

Hermione ignored him and roughly pushed by him to get to the other compartments. Draco sighed and started with his rounds.

When he opened the first compartment, his eyes were burned again. It was just like what Hermione saw previously: Two baboons and a naked Pansy.

Draco screamed in a high pitch voice. Pansy looked up from Goyle's legs. She beamed with her yellow teeth.

"Oh Drakie Poo! You've come to join the party!" She squealed. Draco looked away in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding, Parkinson." He spat. Draco saw her pout.

Hermione came running over.

"What Malfoy? I heard you scream." Hermione said urgently.

Draco covered his eyes with his hands and pointed at the people in the compartment.

"What? What is – OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed, frantically covering her eyes.

"I know, my body_ is_ too good for your eyes, Mudblood." Crabbe grunted, poking his flabby belly. Hermione felt like barfing.

Draco looked at Pansy and said: "Ten points from Slytherin."

The three naked things gasped at him. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Put on your robes, we'll be arriving shortly." He spat nastily. With one last look, Draco fled the compartment.

Hermione followed him back to their compartment.

"What was that about, Malfoy?" She questioned after she entered the compartment.

"None of your bloody business." He said, looking out the window.

Hermione sighed.

"I can't believe you're turning soft." She said quietly. Unfortunately for her, Draco heard her.

He stepped towards her. Hermione backed away with horror in her eyes.

"Listen, Granger. Am I going soft? AM I!" He asked dangerously. Hermione whimpered; her back felt the wall. She was cornered.

Draco smirked. "I think I should teach you a lesson." She violently shook her head.

At that moment, the door opened and came in Blaise Zabini. He raised his eyebrows.

"Enjoying yourself, Draco?" He smirked. Draco immediately backed away from Hermione.

"What do you want, Zabini?" He asked, glaring at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just wanted to see how my best mate was doing." He said sarcastically. Draco glared at him.

"I see you're having fun, so I'll be off." Zabini said. He backed away and the door closed.

Draco looked back at Hermione. She was no longer there.

Hermione stood in the bathroom, fixing her messed up hair and her flushed face. There was a knock on the door, followed by Malfoy's voice.

"Granger?"

"Leave me alone!" She said angrily. _How dare he talk to me after what just happened?_

"We're home." She heard him whisper through the door. She quickly looked at the door. Hermione carefully opened the door and stepped out. Thankfully, it was empty.

She quickly gathered up her belongings. Grabbing her gown, she transformed everything into a miniature version of itself and placed them in her robe pocket.

Hermione stepped off the train. Hogwarts castle gleamed in the moonlight. She quickly climbed into the Head's Carriage and to her disappointment, Malfoy was already seated in it. Before Hermione got a chance to sit down, the carriage lurched forwards and she fell onto Malfoy's lap with a thud.

Malfoy gasped. Hermione screamed and quickly tried to get off of him. Unfortunately, the road up to the castle was so bumpy that even if she made the slightest movement, gravity would make her body sink into his harder.

"Granger," he breathed into her ear, "do you want me that bad?"

"You wish, ferret." She said, digging her nails into his arms.

And like that, they rode off to the castle, both in deep thought.

When they arrived, Hermione quickly got off Draco. Avoiding awkwardness, she sprinted through the oak doors and into the Great Hall.

Draco sighed, putting his hands into his pockets, he realized that the pain in his pants was back, yet again. And yet again, it was because of Granger. He rushed into the boy's bathroom and fixed his problem.

He went into the Great Hall and took his usual seat at the Slytherin Table next to Blaise. He felt a pair of eyes on him and realized that those eyes belonged to a certain Gryffindor.

"Everyone," Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed. The hall went quiet. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I will save everything else till after the feast. For now, tuck in!" He clapped and plates full of food appeared on the table. The first years grew excited and chatter started again.

After the feast, Dumbledore made his usual speech: The Forbidden Forest, the third floor and new prefects.

"Now, our Head Girl and Boy for this year are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor," ("No surprises there!" Someone shouted over the clapping.) Dumbledore paused, "And Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!"

The two stood up and looked at each other.

"Heads, up here please." Professor McGonagall called. They proceeded to her. Draco saw Hermione bid Ron and Harry goodnight.

His lips curled up in disgust.

"Seventh Years, please get ready for the Ball, and the rest of you, have a good night! Lessons start tomorrow!" Dumbledore called. Immediately, forks were clattering on plates and everyone got up to leave.

"You two," McGonagall said, "congratulations!" She said, more heartily to Hermione than to Draco.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gushed.

"Thanks.." Draco muttered.

"Now, once everyone leaves, I want you two to clear the tables and put minimum decorations on the walls and such. Then, you made proceed to gather your things for the ball." She instructed. They nodded and got to work.

Once they were finished, Hermione and Draco proceeded up to their dormitories and entered. ("Seven Sickles." Hermione said to the portrait of Merlin.)

They went off to their separate rooms in silence. Two doors closed. They prepared for the ball.

Neither of them knew what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Masquerade Ball

**Haha, I really had fun writing this chapter! FYI: disclaimer is on my profile Thank you to all my reviewers for this story AND 'In Love With Who?'! It's really helping me and now I realize that people actually want me to continue writing the stories. **

**You must tell me what you think, or this story might not go on!**

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 3: The Masquerade Ball**

Hermione changed into her dress and looked at herself in her full length mirror. Even she had to admit it. She was gorgeous.

The golden colored silk dress flowed down to ankles, where a pair of matching golden high heeled shoes bounded her feet. The dress gracefully tied around her neck and it hugged her curves perfectly. The top showed enough cleavage to leave a man (or woman) imagining countless things. When it flowed down to the hip, the dress flowed out freely.

Hermione smiled. Her lips were slicked with caramel colored lip gloss and under her eyes were golden sparkles. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with bits of curly hair framing her face. Content with how she looked, Hermione carefully placed the fragile golden mask on. The mask was a shimmery gold and it suited her perfectly.

Hermione walked to the Head Girl's door and opened it. She saw a black cloak escape through the portrait. She sighed in relief. Hermione had the common room to herself. She realized that it was about time for her to go too. Thankfully, the Head Girl and Boy did not have to lead or start the ball.

She quickly composed herself and exited the Heads' Dorm. When she entered the Great Hall, Hermione was surprised to find that everyone was already there. That only meant one thing: Hermione Granger was late.

She quickly scanned the Ballroom. She could see couples everywhere, laughing, dancing, snogging. She looked for the vibrant red hair of her boyfriend's but she found none. No one was recognizable.

Girls took that advantage to dance with their men. And boys took that advantage to..Well..To take advantage of any girl.

Hermione made her way to the refreshment stand. She didn't realize that many pairs of eyes followed her, watching her every move, wondering who that mysterious stranger was. Not wanting to get wasted, she grabbed herself a cup of Butterbeer, who, unlike others, took Firewhisky. The people surrounding the refreshment stand were holding onto the table edges for their bloody lives and some had even passed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Looking around, she caught a glimpse of red hair. The hair belonged to a girl. That can only mean one thing: Ginny. Hermione quickly dropped her drink and ran towards the person. She realized that Ginny was dancing with someone, and that someone was wearing black robes and a green shirt.

A Slytherin.

Hermione gasped. After that dance was finished, she went to confront Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley!" She yelled over the music. Ginny turned around.

"Yesss?" She asked expectantly.

"Ginny! What are you doing here!" She demanded.

"Oh Merlin! _Hermione?_" She asked surprised. "You look hot!"

Hermione blushed.

"Stop trying to change the subject! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well..I kinda snuck in." Ginny said flatly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who was that you were dancing with?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. But he was so dreamy, and sweet, and chiseled, and nice.." Ginny sighed.

"You do know that he is a Slytherin right?" She asked.

"Of course, but not all Slytherins are evil, slimy gits." She said fairly. Suddenly, loud music started to pound out from the magical speakers. Everyone grabbed new dancing partners and the Ballroom was filled with dirty dancing. Ginny got lost inside the crowd.

"Ginnnyyy!" Hermione called out. She received no reply.

Hermione sighed. The Butterbeer was taking over her and the beat of the music pounded into her ears.

She swayed her hips gently._ Hey, why not? It's a masquerade ball! _She thought happily.

The music became faster and Hermione's hips followed. This was her night. She raised her arms above her head and danced like a madman.

People were starting to notice. Many boys tried to dance with her, but Hermione pushed all of them away because their beats were horrible.

She swayed her hips freely and laughed out loud. She placed her hands on her hips. Hermione Granger was a party animal.

Suddenly, she felt another pair of hands overlap her own. _Not another one,_ Hermione thought miserably. To her surprise, the mysterious dancer had a great sense of music and his hips met her's in the same rhythm.

Hermione decided to give this man a chance. She placed her hands on his chest and danced to the music. She felt a breath tickle her ears. Sweat dropped onto her bare shoulders.

Soon enough, the song was finished and the erotic dancing was over. Hermione felt the person's hands leave her. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was gone. She saw a whisp of black robes disappearing through the crowd. Disappointed, Hermione returned to her faithful refreshment stand. Only this time, the table was covered with couples snogging and drinks splashed everywhere.

She sighed. In the distance, she heard the soft tune of a slow song come on. Couples began to get together.

_There's no chance of me finding Ron. He's probably off dancing with some girl. _She thought miserably. She walked through the crowds and when she was just about to exit the doors, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The touch felt familiar to her.

"May I have this dance?" A voice spoke. She turned around. The stranger was wearing black robes, a green collared shirt and a white mask. Slytherin.

Hermione was about to say no when she remembered Ginny's words: "Not all Slytherins are evil, slimy gits."

"What if I said no?" She challenged. He seemed impressed and he smirked.

"Then I would go back to my dorm tonight, lie on my bed and look at the ceiling to think about how I only got to get one dance with the most beautiful girl in the school." He said. By this time, their faces were almost touching.

"It was you?" Hermione stepped towards him. He placed his hands on her hips and her's on his shoulders.

"But of course." He whispered. The soft music flowed through her ears and she imagined herself staying like this forever.

"What house?" He asked her.

"Lions, you?" She said.

"Well if you can't tell, serpent." He replied smoothly. Hermione was surprised that he didn't just leave her standing there when she said lions.

"How fascinating, lions and serpents. They don't usually mix well do they?" She asked, looking into his eyes. They were the color of a calm, cool silver with a tint of azure.

"Oh believe me, my mate just hooked up with another fiery Lion like yourself." He said, smirking. Hermione smiled.

"So I'm a fiery Lion now? Not the most beautiful girl anymore?" She pouted. His smirk grew wider.

"Hmm..I like that. A girl with beauty _and_ brains. You don't find that everyday." He said. Hermione laughed.

"So tell me a little about yourself. This is about House Unity isn't it?" She said, tilting her head.

"Of course. Well, I can't reveal my identity until the end of the ball, but how about twenty questions?" He asked her.

"Fine, but I go first." She said as he nodded.

"Before this Ball, were you taken or single?" She asked.

"Well, technically I was single, with the exception of some girl chasing me around." He said. Hermione laughed. "You?"

"Oh, I was um..Taken." She blushed. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ahh..Another challenge." He smirked. Hermione flushed even harder.

"What do you think about me?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, I think you are the most intelligent, and beautiful girl I've ever met." He said, looking into her eyes. Hermione melted. Ron had never said that to her. "What do you think about me?" He asked.

"Likewise, but the most beautiful man I've ever met." She said, smiling.

"Beautiful! You're calling me beautiful. That is such a feminine word." He said mock angrily.

"Oh, fine. How about if I say that you are dreamy, and sweet, and chiseled, and nice, and intelligent.." She said, remembering what Ginny said before.

"Oh, then I'll be very, very happy." He said. Soon, the song finished and before anyone knew it, that was the last song of the Ball. Dumbledore stepped onto the podium.

"Students! I hope you all enjoyed that! Now, it is time to take your masks off and to reveal your identities!" He said happily.

Hermione looked at the mysterious stranger. His hands were on her mask, his fingers lightly brushing her cheeks as the proceeded to take the mask off. Hermione thought of an idea. She placed her hands on his and said:

"Want to play a game?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Depends." He replied.

"How about we keep this unknown, and meet up again at the Graduation Ball, which I know will be a Masquerade ball as well." She said hopefully.

"That seems like a good idea. How about we send owls to each other." He said.

Hermione's face brightened. "Oh, what a brilliant idea! How about we meet outside beside the willow tree on Graduation night at midnight?"

"It'll be an honor." He said, kissing her hand. And with that, he disappeared through the crowds, his black robes swishing behind him. Hermione sighed.

She looked around in search of her friends and spotted a head of vibrant red hair, and this time, it was no doubt that it was Ronald Weasley. Hermione saw that a girl was attached to his arm. She followed him.

Ron and his mysterious stranger proceeded up to the Gryffindor common room. They said the password and was let in. The common room was almost empty, with the exception of couples snogging here and there. Ron and the girl proceeded to the couches and Hermione watched. She still thought that it wasn't Ron's fault because it was a masquerade ball.

Ron took the girl's mask off and smiled. Lavender Brown. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Ron.." She heard Lavender murmur.

"Lavender.." He sighed before his lips covered her's and they fell into the couch.

Hermione was shocked beyond words. She quickly got a cup of Butterbeer and proceeded towards the oblivious couple. She splashed the cold drink on the couple.

Ron gasped as Lavender's shrilly voice shook the room. Many couples broke apart to look.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How could you?" Hermione yelled, determined not to cry.

"What? Merlin, Hermione!" He stuttered. His face was already turning red.

"I can explain!" He added stupidly.

"Explain then!" She demanded with fire burning in her eyes.

"I-I wanted some attention." He said, looking at the ground.

"I gave you attention, Ron!" She said angrily.

"But then Malfoy interrupted us!" He said, looking at her.

"Oh, so then you go to this already made whore!" She screamed. Lavender glared at her.

"Well at least she gives me attention! If you paid any attention at all, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" He yelled at her.

"I swear, if you yell at me again, I'll curse your ass to oblivion!" She screamed, pointing her wand at him.

"Hermione! Back off!" Lavender screamed, her arms around Ron's neck.

"You whore, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your face now!" She yelled at her.

"Lavender, stop! Hermione, leave me alone, end of discussion!" He yelled.

"FINE! End of the mother fucking relationship!" She yelled into his face. And with that, Hermione burst through the portrait of the fat lady, ignoring Ron's protests.

When she got outside, she saw another figure walk in. It was Harry.

"Hey Hermione! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ron fucking Weasley." She spat as she ran, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

When she finally arrived at the portrait of Merlin all the way on the other side of the castle, Hermione was out of breath.

"Seven Sickles." She panted. The painting looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever you say, miss." It said as the portrait swung open.

Thankfully, the common room was empty. Hermione made her way to her room. She peeled her dress off and threw it somewhere in her closet. She gathered her showering belongings and went into the conjoining bathroom that she shared with Malfoy.

She quickly turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The warm water immediately washed all her worries away. The scent of vanilla and strawberries filled the room. After twenty minutes, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom clothed in her tank top and shorts.

To her surprise, Malfoy was sitting on the couch, staring into the dying flames. He had a parchment and a quill in his hands and it looked like he was about to write a letter.

"Where've you been?" She asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"None of your business, Granger." He replied, not even bothering to look up. There was an edge to his voice that made him sound like he was dreaming.

"You seem a bit dazed, Malfoy." She continued, ignoring his jibe.

"I've just had the best fricking day of my life, alright?" He snapped, looking at her. His normally cold grey eyes were filled with emotion.

"Well guess what? I didn't!" She yelled as she went to her bedroom. The door shut with a loud bang. Hermione broke down. That was when she finally realized that her boyfriend had cheated on her. The reality had sunken in.

She collapsed on her bed sobbing. Her whole body shook. She screamed and yelled and threw pillows across her room, but nothing helped. Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. A brown barn owl was there with a letter in its beak.

She quickly opened it and let the owl in. The envelope was sealed with a Slytherin crest. Herminoe tore the letter open and began to read.

_My Gryffindor Princess,_

_I know it's just been an hour, but I need to talk to you again. I need to see you again. I need to feel you again. How are you? This has definitely been the best night of my life. Can we please see each other?_

_Your Slytherin Prince_

Hermione smiled warily. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and began to write. A teardrop fell onto the letter and it made the ink run.

_My Slytherin Prince,_

_It is so cheesy to call me your Gryffindor Princess. Though I must say, my mates call me that. It hasn't been the best night of my life. Well, with you, it was magical. When I got back, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me and that wasn't a pretty sight._

_Your Lioness_

And with that, Hermione sealed the letter with a Gryffindor crest and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Take this to my Prince." She whispered to it. It hooted to say that he understood and flew off into the night. Hermione fell back onto her bed. She thought about the mysterious stranger and how a Slytherin could be so friendly and sweet.

She closed her eyes and prepared for sleep to take over her. Hermione was just about to fall asleep when there was another peck on her window. The owl was back.

_So fast?_ She wondered curiously. Yawning, she opened the window to let the bird in. She opened the letter and read:

_My Lioness,_

_I'm really sorry about what happened. Blokes could be so clueless sometimes. He doesn't know what he is missing. Well, I guess you're mine now. I really do hope you're alright. Goodnight and sweet dreams, my lioness._

_Your Slytherin Prince_

Hermione smiled. _Finally, someone that treats me like a human._ She thought.

She quickly got out a new piece of parchment and a quill.

_My Slytherin Prince,_

_You are the most charming man in the world. Thank you for everything. I feel so much better now. You are too sweet. Goodnight, my prince._

_Your Lioness_

Hermione watched the owl fly into the distance. She sighed. She lay back onto her bed once more and closed her eyes. There was a faint knock on her door, followed by Malfoy's voice:

"Goodnight, Granger."

That night, Hermione slept dreaming of a Slytherin Prince with platinum blonde hair and beautiful silver eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

**Hey, I updated this chapter ASAP! By the way: 'Encogimiento' means 'shrink' in Spanish. ;) I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! FYI: Hermione has no idea on who the mysterious stranger is. She had a dream about a Slytherin Prince with blonde hair and silver eyes because Malfoy said 'Goodnight Granger' just before she fell asleep. Just to let some confused people know. Hehe.**

**R&R and Happy Reading! Now I'm going for 8+ reviews for each chapter. If it's under 8, I will not post another chapter. Ain't I the sweetest? ;)**

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 4: The Next Day**

Sun shone through Hermione's window. She groaned, trying to ignore the beam of light that had hit her face.

"Leave me alone.." She muttered, trying to grasp onto the last moments of her dream. At that moment, she immediately woke up. _What did I dream about..?_ She wondered to herself. She faintly remembered grasping onto strands of silver blonde hair and two sweaty bodies.

"OH MERLIN!" She screamed as she sat up in her bed. Into the distance, she heard a loud thump and Malfoy's voice:

"Bloody hell, Granger!"

She gave no reply as she flushed scarlet. Her body was covered with sweat from the intensity of the dream. Hermione quickly gathered some clean clothes and soaps and shampoos and ran to the bathroom. She opened her bedroom as Malfoy opened his. She was dress in nothing but the skimpy tank top and short shorts and him only in his boxers.

Their gazes locked. Realization hit them as they both sprinted for the bathroom. Hermione ran in and managed to shut the door in Malfoy's face and heard it collide with his nose.

"GRANGER!" She heard him yell as his fists banged on the door. She sighed in relief. She locked the door and put multiple charms on it so he couldn't get in. Hermione quickly took off her clothes and stepped into the warmness of the shower. She scrubbed every inch of her body. The dream had made her feel dirty.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom smelling like vanilla and strawberries. She went into her room and when she was just about to close her door, Malfoy stepped out of his room.

"Finally, Granger. I'm guessing you were scrubbing all the mud off your Mudblood body?" He spat nastily.

"Why don't you shove a pole up your pale ass and deflate your fat head? You make me sick!" She yelled at him.

"Funny, I thought I made you squirm and moan. Did you have a nice dream last night?" Hesmirked knowingly. Hermione flushed.

"Oh, fuck off you pervert!" She slammed her door shut and heard him chuckle. She screamed in frustration. Hermione gathered up her books and placed them in her book bag. She sat on her bed and waited. An owl flew through her opened window and landed neatly on her bed. She tore the letter open and began to read.

_My Lioness,_

_How was your night? I hoped you slept well, because I surely didn't. I'll be looking for you in the Great Hall! Have fun at your classes!_

_Your Slytherin Prince_

Hermione smiled. _Why can't all Slytherins be like this?_ She wondered miserably. Hermione went and fetched a parchment and quill. She began to write.

_My Slytherin Prince,_

_My night was alright, but I've just had the worst morning of my life! I'll be seeing you!_

_Your Lioness_

She quickly tied the letter onto the owl's leg and watched it fly off into the distance. Hermione heard the shower turn on and the sound of running water. With that, she grabbed her book bag and headed out the door.

By the time she got to the Great Hall, Harry, Ginny and Ron were already there. She sat down next to Ginny, ignoring Ron completely.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry said with a grin as he ate his bacon and eggs. Hermione smiled at him.

"Had a good night?" Ginny asked, winking.

"Ah, it was alright." Hermione said, shrugging. Ron looked at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't, Ronald. I don't want to talk to you, ever." Hermione snapped. Ginny looked at her surprised.

"What's up?" She asked the ex-couple.

"Hermione's being over sensitive." Ron said. Hermione glared at him

"Over sensitive, you've got to be kidding me, Ron!" She yelled. Looking at Ginny, she said: "Ron cheated on me, with Lavender Brown of all people. And he said it was because I wasn't 'giving him enough attention'."

Ginny's eyes turned as round as Galleons. Harry looked at Hermione quizzically.

"What? That's not what Ron had said last night." He said, scratching his head with his fork. Hermione looked at Ron in shock, who was now redder than the apple he was holding. At that precise moment, Lavender Brown strutted through the door and sat next to Ron, her arms flying around his neck.

"Good morning, Ronnikins! I had fun last night." She said cheerfully as she gave him a wet smooch on his cheek.

"Oh, good morning, Lavender!" Hermione screeched, her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"Hey look, it's the ex." Lavender laughed, looking at Ron expectantly. Ron didn't budge. Hermione glared at her.

"You know what Lavender, when Ron cheats on you, I hope you don't come running to me!" She spat. Lavender glared at her through her makeup covered eyes.

"My Ronnikins wouldn't do that to me!" She said.

"Well, I hope you and your _Ronnikins_ have fun! Excuse me, but I've just lost my appetite from your face!" Hermione screamed as she dropped her apple pie. The pie fell onto her plate and splattered, covering Lavender's and Ron's faces with its contents. Many people cheered and clapped.

Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall. She collided with someone at the entrance. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." He spat.

"I swear, didn't I tell you to fuck off this morning!" She spat, her eyes burning with anger. Malfoy backed away with raised hands.

"Calm your ass, Granger." He said, before he disappeared into the crowd in the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry came running up to her. Ginny immediately hugged her friend.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry about my prat of a brother." She said. Hermione looked at her dully.

"I really don't care about him." She said flatly. She looked at Harry.

"What did he say last night?" She asked him. He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, don't get mad, but he said that first he saw you snogging Dean on the refreshment table, then apparently you were snogging Parvati, then finally, he said that he caught you giving Neville a blowjob in the Prefects Bathroom while Seamus gave you a blowjob." He said quickly and confusedly. Hermione's face turned redder than it was before.

"I am cursing his bloody ass to oblivion!" She screamed, causing a bunch of first years to jump in alarm. Ginny and Harry backed away.

"I'll help you." Ginny said angrily. At that moment, Ron and Lavender exited the doors, looking very angry. Lavender stormed up to Hermione.

"You better watch your step, because I'm taking you down, bitch." She spat in Hermione's face. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, Brown. First of all, go wash your face. Second of all, your threats are emptier than Ron's brain, and that's saying something." Hermione said, sneering. Harry sniggered and Lavender looked at him.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" She yelled.

"You." He said, rolling on the ground laughing. Lavender looked like she was going to cry. She marched up to Ron.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that, Ronnikins?" She wailed.

"Uhm..Yes?" Ron said. Lavender slapped him. She burst into tears and ran to the nearest loos. Ron's face turned red. Ron sighed and went up to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. Please forgive me and give our relationship another chance?" He asked her hopefully. Hermione burst out laughing and held on to Ginny for support. After about five minutes, she finally stopped and looked at Ron.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why don't you stick a pole up your ass and deflate your fat head? You make me sick!" She spat.

"Funny, that's what you said to _me_ this morning." The voice of Draco Malfoy spoke. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, fuck off Malfoy! I believe I said that too." She said. Ron laughed.

"What are you laughing at, you, you - you pauper!" She screamed. Ron gasped. Ginny stopped laughing, but she couldn't help to look amused. Draco sneered. Harry put a protective arm around Ginny.

"How dare you, you filthy Mudblood!" Ron yelled. Hermione glared at him. Sparks shot out of her body and her hair cackled with electricity.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron. "_Encogimiento_." She said, pointing at his most prized possession. "And forty points from Gryffindor." Ron screamed in a high pitch voice. He cupped his hands over his crotch and ran towards the boy's bathroom. Hermione smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"Everyone, get to class." She said as the people scrambled away. She strolled over to where Harry and Ginny stood.

"I hope you're not angry with me, Ginny." She said apologetically to Ginny. Ginny looked surprised.

"Oh, no problem. It was very amusing actually." She said, half laughing. Harry smiled warily.

"I can't believe he would call you a you-know-what." He said. Hermione shrugged. Ginny gasped.

"Oh, no! I have you get to class! I have potions first, Snape is going to kill me! Bugger! See you!" She gave Harry a swift peck on the cheek and sprinted away.

Hermione and Harry made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. They were the first to arrive. Surprisingly, class went by very fast, and before they knew it, they were seated at the Great Hall again for dinner.

"You little Mudblood bitch!" Ron yelled. Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows and smirked.

"What are you smirking at!" He demanded, turning red.

"RONALD WEASLEY! If you _ever_ talk like that to anyone ever again, you will be expelled!" The voice of Professor McGonagall shouted. "Eighty points from Gryffindor! Detention for the next five months!"

Ron froze. "It wasn't me!" He yelled pathetically. He looked at Hermione one last time and with one final glare, he marched right up to Lavender Brown and kissed her fully on the lips. After the kiss was broken, Ron looked at Hermione smugly. To his dismay, Hermione was making gagging noises into her plate and the whole Gryffindor table burst out laughing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Hey, Gin, can you come up to the Head quarters to talk about some girl stuff?" Ginny nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry asked, pouting. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I did say 'girl stuff' right?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Harry looked horrified.

"Alright, I surrender!" He said hastily. Ginny giggled. After dinner, Hermione and Ginny made their way up to the Head Dorms.

"Seven Sickles." Hermione said to Merlin. He bowed and let them in. As soon as the portrait was opened, Hermione and Ginny heard a noise coming from the Head Boy's sleeping quarters.

"Oh, Draco.." Someone moaned. More moans of pleasure were heard. Hermione thought that she was going to be sicker than she already was.

"MALFOY! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU!" Hermione shouted as Ginny giggled. Soon enough, a thud was heard and a female's voice saying 'ow!'. The door opened and a girl dressed only in knickers and bra stepped out of the room. Malfoy followed, only in his boxers. The girl kissed him.

"Bye, Drakey!" She shouted. Draco nodded curtly. He glared at Hermione. The girl quickly ran out of the common room and out of their sight.

"Thanks, Granger. You totally ruined my orgasm." Malfoy spat. And with that, he went back into his room. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny.

"How can you stay in a room with him and not jump him? He's so gorgeous!" She giggled.

"I can hear you!" Malfoy shouted from his room in a sing-song voice.

"Go fuck yourself!" Hermione shouted back in the same sing song voice.

"Been there, done that!" He shouted back. Hermione whipped a pillow at his door. Annoyingly, Ginny continued to giggle, if not, even louder than before.

"_That_, is why, Ginny." Hermione said, exasperated. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"But how can you resist him?" She asked incredulously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can because he is such a self-conceited, spoilt brat with a good for nothing ego and a big fat head!" Hermione shouted purposely.

"So anyways, what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked her. Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy's door and said: "_Muffliato!_"

"Well, first, did you find out who the guy that you were dancing with was?" She asked her. Ginny nodded slowly.

"Uhm, please don't get mad. It was Blaise Zabini." She said shamefully. Hermione gasped.

"But what about Harry?" She asked her. Ginny looked at the ground.

"That's the thing, I don't know what to do." Ginny said. By now, tears were rolling off of her cheeks. Hermione hugged her friend in a comforting way. They sat down on the couch and Hermione conjured up some hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"It's alright, Gin, you'll figure something out." Hermione handed her a hot chocolate. Ginny smiled warily. "Enough with my problems, tell me your's." Ginny said, sipping on her drink. Hermione nodded.

"Well, I met this guy at the Ball. He was a Slytherin." Hermione started. Ginny gasped, seeing the look on her face, Hermione said: "I know."

"He was so friendly and dreamy. But I don't know who he is." Hermione said in a dazed sort of way. She told Ginny the whole story: Meeting him, Graduation meetings, and the letters.

"Here are the letters he wrote to me last night." Hermione got the letters out and showed them to Ginny one by one. Ginny's face became very happy and excited.

"Oh, Hermione! He is such a sweetie! You have to meet him!" Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Do you think I should? I mean, we can where a mask and meet at the astronomy tower or something." Hermione said thoughtfully, scratching her head. Ginny nodded excitedly.

"Alright, that's what I'll do. Here, hand me that quill." Hermione began to write.

_My Slytherin Prince,_

_I've been thinking a lot. Bring your mask and meet me at midnight on the Astronomy Tower. I hope your day went well._

_Your Lioness_

Hermione looked at the letter. With Ginny's approval, Hermione decided to go to the Owlery and send it. Ginny stopped her. Hermione looked at her confused.

"Let me send it. You go get ready for your uh, blind date." Ginny winked at her. Before she could object, Ginny was already out the door. It was already nine. Hermione quickly ran up to her room and looked in her wardrobe. She finally picked out a pair of jeans and a black halter top. On her feet were black flip flops. She picked her mask up and placed it carefully on her face.

Now, all she had to do was wait. Hermione sat down on her chair, and before she knew it, she had doze off. Suddenly, Hermione jerked awake. Looking at her clock, she gasped. It read 12:03AM. Squirting on some perfume, Hermione ran out the door. Surprisingly, the common room was empty and there were no signs of life coming from Draco's sleeping quarters.

Hermione quickly ran through the castle. On the way, she was stopped because she heard some noises coming from a nearby classroom.

"Oh, harder.." She heard someone moan.

"_Alohamora!_" She said. The door burst open, revealing Ron and Parvati Patil, both naked and sweaty and conjoined at the hip. Hermione groaned and Ron smirked. Parvati looked like she was about to faint.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" She yelled. Parvati screamed in protest. "Get back to your common rooms _right now _or it'll be a hundred! Weasley, detention for the rest of the year with Professor Snape!"

Ron marched up to her and was just about to punch her when Hermione's fist came in contact with his nose. Blood automatically squirted onto his clothes and Hermione's shirt. Parvati scrambled through the door. With one last look at Ron, Hermione left the classroom, disgusted.

"_Scourgify._" She said, pointing her wand at her shirt. The blood was gone.

She quickly sprinted up the hundred flights of marble staircases and Hermione finally arrived at the Astronomy Tower. Catching her breath, she did not notice a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up. The sight nearly knocked the breath out of her.

There stood her Slytherin Prince.


	5. Chapter 5: A Night To Remember

**YO GUYS! I am SO INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating sooner. I just got back from summer dance camp in New York. Man, well I'm alive. :P**

**Oh my goosiness! I'm SO VERY EXTREMELY happy! 20+ reviews for my last chapter! I looove you guys so much! Anyways, here's the next chapter! This chapter was extremely fun to write and I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I enjoy writing stories with cliffhangers. ;) **

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 5: A Night To Remember**

Hermione gasped. Leaning on the Astronomy Tower's window was her mysterious stranger. He was dressed in a pair of black denim jeans and a collared shirt with the top three buttons loose. His Slytherin tie hung loosely on his neck. And just like that, he took her breath away.

"Hi.." She said, breathlessly. His face transformed into a familiar smirk that took her breath away.

"Hi." He replied. She smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here, stranger." She said as she stepped towards him. Hermione stepped into the moonlight and she heard him inhale deeply. She smiled.

"It's my pleasure." He said, checking her over.

"So, how are you?" She asked. He looked surprised. His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened under his mask.

"You asked me here to risk my beauty sleep to ask me how I am?" He joked. Hermione blushed. That jibe reminded her of none other than Draco Malfoy, but she chose to ignore it.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" She asked him as she stood beside him. He smiled.

"Well, you invited me here, so I would have assumed that you'd have something on your mind." He said cheekily. Hermione blushed. He laughed, and his laughed warmed Hermione up to the soul.

"I just wanted to see you, to see how you were doing." Hermione replied sweetly.

"Well, I'm just fine, thank you miss." He bowed. Hermione smiled.

"That's good." She said. He looked out the window and she saw that his eyes lit up.

"Hey, I have an idea. _Accio broom!_" He said, sticking his hand out the window. The swish of a broomstick was heard in the night. Hermione panicked.

"Oh-Oh no, I don't fly." She stammered nervously, he smirked.

"Well it's about time that you learn. I want to show you something." He said, reaching his hand out for her. She took it with shaking hands and let him lead her to the edge of the window. He mounted the broom first and she climbed on nervously after him. Her arms immediately went flying around his waist, and her eyes shut tight. With a kick, they took off. He smirked.

"Can't keep your hands off me, eh?" He joked. Hermione slapped the back of his head. He gasped, and the broom shook a bit. What Hermione didn't know was that she had accidentally slapped his mask off, and his identity was revealed to her if she just opened her eyes.

"Hold on tight." He said shakily. She nodded eagerly. Her face was buried in his shirt, his cologne filling her nose, and her arms were tightly wrapped around his abdomen, which she felt that was very muscular. _Quidditch_…she thought.

Hermione felt the wind run through her hair.

"I need to tell you something." She heard him say.

"Alright." She replied. There was a silence.

"It's a funny story actually –" He started.

"Oh, just get on with it." She said playfully. He laughed nervously.

"Well, the thing is, you kinda slapped my mask off back there." He said lamely. She giggled. "I don't see how this is funny.."

"I do." She said, as she giggled harder. All of a sudden, the broom snapped to the right. Hermione screamed, and it was his turn to laugh.

"I told you it wasn't funny." He said cheekily.

"Alright, alright. I won't look at your face." She said.

"Open your eyes." He said gently. She obeyed. They were now above Hogsmeade. Hermione could see the tiny shops reflecting the moonlight and the lake in the distance.

"It's beautiful…" She murmured. He nodded his head in agreement.

"It is, but that's not what I'm planning on showing you." He said. The broom soared into the clouds, and Hermione shut her eyes again.

About five minutes later, Hermione felt the broom descend. Her heart seemed to stop beating as rapidly as it was before, and a sigh of relief left her lips.

"We're here." He announced. She opened her eyes. They were standing on a cliff that overviewed what looked like the ocean. Hermione jumped off the broom and stepped towards the edge of the cliff. A great big circular moon was reflecting in the water. The sky was cloudless and it was filled with millions and millions of stars.

"I come here to think." She heard him say.

"Oh, look! A shooting star!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the sky.

"Make a wish." She heard him whisper from behind her. She turned around slowly. Somehow, her prince had managed to _Accio_ himself another mask. He stood there casually, hands in his pockets and his beautiful silver blue eyes set on her.

Hermione smiled dreamily and shut her eyes and made her wish.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her with interest. She smiled.

"I can't tell you that, it's bad luck." She teased. He pouted and she laughed.

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look over there." He pointed. Hermione followed his fingers. In the sky, flying towards them, was a magnificent unicorn.

Hermione beamed. The unicorn came to a stop in front of them. Hermione reached out to pet it.

"It's beautiful." She said the second time that night. She felt him move closer to her.

"That, you are." He murmured She felt his arms snake around her waist and she turned around to face him. She stared into his stormy eyes, which were currently filled with desire and…confusion?

And what seemed like ages, his face inched closer to her's, and all Hermione could stare at was his lips. The gap between them closed and their lips met in a perfect, sensual kiss.

Of course, this wasn't Hermione's first kiss. She had handsome, rich Viktor Krum, demanding Cormac McLaggen, and of course, darling Ronald Erlack Weasley.

After about an eternity, they pulled away. She stared into his comforting eyes and she realized that there was something familiar about them. Apparently, he had the same idea.

"You know," he said in a whisper, "there's something about you. I feel like I've met you somewhere."

She smiled. "Well maybe it's because we've been in the same school for seven years." She said cheekily. He grinned.

"It's getting late, we have class tomorrow. We should go." He said. She nodded slowly. Hermione made her way to his broom, but he reached out his hand and grabbed it. She looked at him confusedly. He grinned yet again and pointed at the unicorn.

The unicorn was on its knees, waiting for them to climb on.

"As much as I enjoyed having your arms wrapped around my waist, I thought it'd be better if we went back with him instead." He said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you." And with that, she proceeded slowly to the magnificent beast. Her arms went around its neck and she felt her prince climb on behind her. She felt his arms around her waist, tickling her sweetly. She giggled.

"Stop it." She managed to choke out. He chuckled. Soon, the unicorn stood up. It stepped back about fifty feet from the cliff and looked like it was about to charge at something. Hermione panicked.

"Wait, what is it do – AHH!!" Hermione's sentenced was left unfinished, as the unicorn charged at the cliff. She heard his prince chuckle.

The unicorn spread its wings and they were airborne. Hermione felt her prince's head lean on her shoulder. They were flying over the beautiful ocean, with millions and millions of twinkling stars watching over them. Soon, they were surpassing Hogsmeade again, and the magnificent Hogwarts Castle came in view.

The unicorn came into a halt at the lake. Hermione and her prince got off and thanked it for its services, and with a bow, the unicorn trotted into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione smiled and turned around. Her prince's expression was a smirk, and his eyes gleamed with evilness.

She backed away nervously, "What're you doing?" She asked.

"Having a little fun," he said laughing. Before she had time to react, Hermione was dragged into the lake along with her prince, him laughing and splashing water at her. Hermione screamed as the cold water touched her skin.

She laughed, screamed and splashed tons and tons of water on her prince, and soon, she felt a pair of hands tickling her sides.

"Stop it!" She giggled, as she squirmed under his touch.

"I'm not doing anything." Her prince replied confusedly. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, please! Stop kidding around! Stop tickling me! Someone will hear us!" She exclaimed.

"But I'm over here…" His voice came from somewhere in front of her. Hermione opened her eyes and indeed, her prince was standing about ten feet in front of her, staring at her with the most peculiar expression.

"Then who's tickling me?" She asked. She turned around slowly, and there were a pair of tentacles clutching her sides. Realization soon hit Hermione, as she realized that is was indeed not her prince, but the dangerous Giant Squid that inhabited Hogwart's lake.

And she did what any typical teenager would do: she screamed her lungs out.

Out of instinct, the Squid became more alive, making the entire lake fill with huge waves. Out of no where, Hermione heard laughter. Her prince was rolling around in the water laughing, and for some twisted reason, Hermione began to laugh too. That is, until she misjudged a wave, and the water pulled her under.

Soon, Hermione knew that she was drowning, and soon, she might just take her last breath and never see daylight again. _What a twisted irony_, she thought, _killed on my date._

Suddenly, Hermione felt a pair of strong arms grab her from underneath and drag her onto the shore. She collapsed onto the beach, breathing heavily. She turned around and her eyes met a pair of silver ones that stared intensely back at her.

"Thank you," She breathed.

"You're welcome." He said, out of breath. They both leaned in and their lips met. Hermione has never felt anything like this before, especially not with sloppy Ron. Or rough Viktor. This kiss was soft, and passionate. Soon they broke apart.

"Wow.." Her prince whispered. Hermione laughed.

Hermione smiled and proceeded to stand up. After they had both stood up, another huge wave came crashing upon them, and soon they were soaking wet, yet again. Her prince burst out laughing.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Hermione screamed in frustration as she proceeded to run back up to the castle. Her prince laughed, and she smiled. Just as she begun to run, Hermione caught a glimpse of the prince's broom, which had either the letters: "PM", "DN", or "DM" on them.

Hermione's heart burst with excitement, that is, until she realized that she had cheated on their little game. But she did not realize that she had dropped her mask.

Her prince grabbed his broom, and slowly walked after her, picking up the delicate mask. He smiled to himself as he lifted the mask up to his nose. _Hmm...Strawberries and vanilla, where have I smelt this before?_ He wondered to himself.

Hermione ran into her room, out of breath, and collapsed onto her bed. She smiled to herself as she got ready for bed. Hermione froze. _My mask_, she thought horrifically.

_Well, you saw his broom; he gets your mask, fair game_. A voice said in her head.

"Stupid conscience…" Hermione muttered.

She went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Hermione, being the well organized person that she is, decided to list all the possible candidates for her prince.

_**PM – Presley Evans**. Jerk._

_**PM – Peter Montgomery**. Too animalistic._

_**DN – Dennis Nearends**. Blarrghh._

_Last, and definitely least,_

_**DM – Draco Malfoy**. PLEASE shoot me now._

Hermione sighed as she looked at the last name on her list._ Draco Malfoy, MY Slytherin prince? HA! What a joke._

Content with her list, Hermione changed into her pajamas and climbed onto her bed and covered herself with her bed sheets. Five minutes later, she heard the Common Room portrait swing open and someone slipped into the room next to her's.

_What was he doing out so late?_ She wondered to herself.

Yawning, Hermione fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming of her Prince, and his true identity.

* * *

** Who is Hermione's mysterious prince?**

** What does she do with her list? **

**Why was a certain Head Boy out so late?**

**Where does Draco come in?**

**...ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_"I have a fucking boyfriend, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. Draco raised his eyebrows._**

**_"Oh yeah? Who?" He sneered. Hermione flushed. "Well..I, uh."_**


	6. Chapter 6: Living WIth A Malfoy

**Yeah so after a long EXCRUCIATING 2 years of nil writing-ness, I IS BACK! Sorta, because regents & such things are over and I can relax for a while till PSATs in October, so i was looking through some old stuff and found my long lost stories. Such as this one. :P I guess my ideas from the original have changed a bit, but I'll defly keep writing!**

**If you guys read the last chappie, you'll see that this one has, I guess, matured a bit from my 13-year-old writing. :D**

**R&R and enjoy!**

**Sooo, continuing from where we left off last time...**

* * *

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 6: Living With A Malfoy  
**

The morning sunshine crept through her curtains and rays of light splashed across Hermione's face. She groaned. Hermione stretched and wiped away any left of sleep that was in her eyes. Her rendezvous with her stranger last night brought a smile to her face.

Getting out of her four-poster bed, Hermione made her way to the mahogany desk where her list of potential 'Princes' was left. Hermione was not yet a woman obsessed, but she came close. She looked at the list once more before deciding to take a morning bath before heading down to breakfast.

Grabbing a new change of clothes, a towel and putting on her robe, she headed towards the grand conjoined bathroom.

Just as Hermione opened her door, Draco Malfoy opened his. He was only clad in his bright yellow boxers and held a towel in his hands. His messy hair curtained his silver eyes, which were still fogged by his lack of sleep. He looked at Hermione and it seemed as if he suddenly woke up.

Of course; Hermione was only covered by a flimsy little robe that didn't go past her mid thigh. She narrowed her eyes at him...

...Then she looked at the towel in his hands, and he, hers.

It was as if realization had finally hit them and with one look at the bathroom, they both scrammed for it. Hermione, being the smaller one, managed to squeeze her way through, while Malfoy, on the other hand, was indeed very speedy, but at the same time, quite clumsy. Hermione slammed the door as Malfoy's nose collided with it. She stood in the bathroom triumphantly.

Malfoy cursed, clutching his abused nose, where blood was starting to drip out from. He banged on the door harshly.

"Damn it, Granger!" He cussed. He heard the sound of running water.

"_Sorry_, Malfoy!" He heard her mock him in a sing-song voice from inside. Defeated, he made his way back to his room. On his way, he noticed a piece of garment dropped on the floor. He picked it up.

It was a bra. A black, lacy, and _damn sexy_ bra.

Malfoy smirked. Who would have known that Hermione Granger would wear something like this? _I bet Weasley never even got a chance to see it._

A sinister idea came to his mind, and taking the bra with him, Malfoy went back into his room.

Meanwhile, Hermione was stepping out of the huge bath. Her bath was a mere five minute rinse because even though she despised Malfoy with a passion, Hermione knew that a morning without a morning bath would have been torturous. Putting on her change of clothes, Hermione realized that her bra was missing.

_Maybe I forgot to bring it._ She thought. Shrugging, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door.

"MALFOY! I'm finished!" She knocked on his door. He opened it.

"Why would I use it after you've touched yourself all over it?" He said malignly. "I'll bath after the House Elves clean up your germs." He sneered. Pushing past Hermione, he stomped his way down into the common room.

"People like you will never change." Hermione muttered, irritated at his behaviour. She crossed her arms across her chest.

Malfoy stopped.

"You were the one who shut the bloody door in my face." He spat. "Besides, it was my time to bath."

"Well, you should've stopped when the door closed! And it was not your time to bath; it's first come, first serve." Hermione retorted haughtily. "And don't act like you're all superior to the rest of us "Mudbloods" because frankly, you're not."

"I didn't even call you a Mudblood." He glared. Malfoy made his way back up and was now a mere foot away from Hermione. "And don't say things about me that you know nothing about, because my life is not something you'd know by reading in a book."

"What, Malfoy, you're saying that you're _not_ a Death Eater, and that you actually _care_ about people other than yourself?" Hermione challenged, her eyes sparking with fire. Malfoy pushed her roughly against the wall, pinning her arms on top of her head.

"Shut up." He growled dangerously. "Does it look like i have a choice in my damn life? If I could take back everything that I've done, I would. No, I am _not_ a Death Eater, and I don't ever want to be, but _yes_, I do care about people other than myself. So don't_ pretend_ to know things that you do not understand." Malfoy's eyes were a dark stormy grey.

Hermione was silent. Her towel was beginning to slide off. She wriggled herself free of Malfoy's grasp and clutched her towel protectively. With one last look, she retreated into her room and slammed the door.

Malfoy still had his arms to the wall and was glaring at the spot where Hermione's head was a few moments before. He sighed and headed down to breakfast with a little something hidden in his pockets.

Hermione let out a deep breath on the other side of the wall. She leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position as she registered what Malfoy had just said. _He doesn't want to be a Death Eater? _She questioned. The vision of Malfoy with her was always the arrogant Slytherin brat that walked all over everyone else. But after that, she began to see a new light in him.

Sighing, she decided to get changed and head down to breakfast. She found a new bra, and putting on her school robes, she went through the Common Room portrait just as Malfoy did a few minutes prior.

Because of Hermione's early encounter with Malfoy, she was just a tab bit late for breakfast, as all the halls were devoided of rushing students. She entered the Great Hall and took her seat beside Harry. Ron was seated on the other end of the long table with Seamus and Dean, of whom were engaged in a compelling conversation about a recent match of Quidditch.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Hermione glared at him and began to fill her plate. After her first bite, she looked at Harry. He looked miserable.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" She asked him. He continued to stare into his empty plate.

"Mergburp." He mumbled quietly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" She asked. He looked at her, his emerald eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"Ginny and I broke up." He said, almost in a whisper. Her mouth formed into a tiny 'o' as she had somewhat already expected this, but not this quick.

"How're you taking it?" She asked him. He sighed.

"Well, I guess I should've expected this anyways. Last night I found this really amazing girl at the Ball, and well, it couldn't have been Ginny anyways, so. We haven't been spending _that _much time together these days, so maybe this is for the best anyways." He explained. Hermione squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"Oh Harry, you'll find that someone else." She smiled. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks Hermione, at least I still have you." He said, placing his hand on top of her's.

"Why are you clutching Potter's arm?" Interupted a voice from behind them. Hermione turned around. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. It seemed like the whole Hall had gone quiet.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat. Malfoy's gaze focused on Harry, and he smirked.

"I believe the question was directed at Granger, Potter." He said smoothly, redirecting his gaze back to the brown eyed girl. She glared at him.

"I hardly see how that's any of your business, Malfoy." She retorted.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Harry demanded nastily.

"I was merely returning one of Granger's many possessions that she has forgotten in my room last night." He simpered. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? What would I be doing in your room?" She asked him. He cocked an eyebrow and dug something out from underneath his robes.

Hermione gaped. Harry's eyes went as round as Galleons. And the whole Hall erupted in gossip...

...Because there, clutched in Malfoy's hands was Hermione's black, lacy, and damn sexy bra.

"Bloody hell," Seamus whispered, "_that's_ Hermione's?"

"How long do you think this has been going on?" A girl whispered.

"Before, during, or after Weasley?" Someone replied.

A thud was heard as Ron fainted and fell to the ground. Many people snickered.

Hermione stood up angrily and snatched the offending piece of lingerie from his outstretched hands.

"We should do it again sometime." He said, loud enough for the surrounding students to hear. Hermione smirked. She stepped closer to him, pressing their hips together; their noses were practically touching.

"Only in your dreams, ferret boy." She whispered in his ear...

...Then kneed him fiercely in the groin.

Malfoy doubled over in pain and Harry cackled in laughter.

"I'll catch up with you later Harry." She said and Harry nodded, still laughing.

With one last look at him, Hermione exited the Great Hall, clutching her bra. She made her way back to her Common Rooms to return the bra back to its rightful position. She didn't even need to think about how Malfoy acquired it in the first place.

_Obviously, I need to be careful next time, but if he wants to play games like this, then he'd better be ready._ She thought irritatedly.

Hermione went into her room and stuffed the guilty undergarment back into one of her drawers and grabbing her _Hogwarts: A History_ with her, she retreated back down the stairs to her classes.

She just about made it to the portrait when someone grabbed her around the waste, making her drop her precious book and pinned her helplessly against the wall. Hermione stifled a scream.

It was, yet again, none other than the devil himself; Draco Malfoy, and he looked angry.

"How dare you, Malfoy?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I was merely trying to get everyone to see you as someone other than the notorious Bookworm that you've labeled yourself as." He simpered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh _please_, Malfoy. I don't see how that is any of your business." She replied.

"I mean," Malfoy continued, "if your lingerie looks like that, I'm wondering what is underneath it all." He cooed, his face inching closer to hers.

"I have a fucking _boyfriend_ Malfoy!" She exclaimed, agitated at the fact that he was so close to her even though butterflies (which she ignored) were starting to form in her stomach.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He challenged.

"I...uh." Hermione stuttered. He smirked. She couldn't possibly tell him that it was the _Slytherin Prince._

"Ran back to Weasel? Or Saint Potty?" He mocked. Hermione scowled.

"You don't know him!" She snapped.

"Name someone I don't know in this school." He defied her. She was silent.

"Unless," he persisted, "that he is a _Muggle_?"

"What if he is?!" She protested angrily. Malfoy's lips curled nastily.

"Then that means you've been cheating on Weasel." He said simply. "But I don't think you would have done that." He provoked.

"Why do you even care anyways, Malfoy?" She demanded.

"I don't." He said snottily. "But I find your sexual preferences fascinating and I may have just made you my next conquest."

Hermione laughed. "Please, you'd think I'd be interested in sleeping with you? I'm not like the other _whores_ in this school Malfoy."

"I know," he said, surprising Hermione, "you have higher standards, which is why Weasel will never please you, but I, on the other hand, can do things you never imagined possible."

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I'm interested in you." He said simply. "Besides, you're a challenge."

"How do you know there isn't someone else?" She asked.

"There is, I can see it in your eyes, Granger. You feel guilty, because there _is_ someone else, but now, _you want me_." He said.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy, why'd wou--" Hermione's sentence was left unfinished, as Malfoy's lips silenced her's in a breathtaking kiss.

At first, Hermione squirmed under his touch, but as the feeling of his soft lips on hers gradually lightened, she couldn't resist anymore, and reached up to capture his lips once more. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, gasping for air and looked at each other.

_Those eyes_, Hermione thought, _where have I seen them before?_

"_That_ Granger," Malfoy said, "is why you want me."

His voice snapped Hermione back to reality.

"What the fuck Malfoy?! You can't go around _snogging _people like that!" She exclaimed. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like you pushed me away, Granger." He said. Hermione flushed. "You've matured, Granger, and I'm not the only one to have noticed, so that's why I want you. Now I know that you obviously want me too, so..._Let's bang_."

"I, you...I have to get to class." Hermione flustered. She ducked under his arms and escaped through the portrait hole. Malfoy sighed.

_What the bloody hell did I just get myself into? _Malfoy thought. He was already late for his first class, so he decided not to go. It was potions anyways, and Snape would have let him off.

Malfoy retreated back into his room and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. For five minutes, he just lay like that, thinking about stupid Granger, and something else.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he decided to write a letter. Malfoy sat down at his desk and wrote. After he finished, he got a random brown Barn Owl from the Owlery and sent it off.

Not long after, that letter sealed with the same Slytherin Crest as the Prince from that same owl dropped onto the bed of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**Alrighty guys, so now WE know who the Prince is! But a certain Miss Granger doesn't.**

**Yeah I know, what kind of trashy guy writes a letter to his secret lover after making out with another girl, right? :P**

**Next one coming soon!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fraternizing With the Enemy

**Hey guys! Okay, it's been a year, again. I know, but this one's a long one. :D So enjoy! I wrote this in like .. 2 hours. Ugh. Spelling errors? Plenty. Maybe. :) **

* * *

**Why Masquerade Balls Are Bad For You**

**Chapter 7: Fraternizing With the Enemy  
**

"He said _WHAT_?!" Ginny exclaimed wildly.

"Uhm, I believe his exact words were: you've matured, Granger, and I'm not the only one to have noticed, so that's why I want you. Now I know that you obviously want me too, so let us bang." Hermione explained patiently.

"UGH. I know! The 'WHAT' was just necessary for this situation." Ginny replied with an eyeroll. "Anyway, so, WHAT?!"

"I don't know Ginny, I'm pretty sure it's just his hormones that came in the same package as his testosterones. Anyway, I wish he would just bugger off and find something else to entertain him." Hermione replied. Ginny smirked.

"Oh please, you _want _to entertain him as much as he wants you to." Ginny scoffed, and then proceeded to sip her Butterbeer. It was the afternoon of that same day. Peeves had unleashed a foul Unnamable all over the school with the most difficult reversal spell so all students were asked to evacuate. Most students, like Ginny and Hermione, have taken refuge in Hogsmeade.

Hermione ignored her, so Ginny went on.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I escaped his evil wrath and ran to class." Hermione said.

"Typical. And did you look all flustered and avoided his gaze?" Hermione nodded. "I'm guessing your exact words were 'uh, I, you, uh uh uh, I have to get to class.' And then you scrammed?" Hermione nodded again. Ginny sighed.

"SEE! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You shouldn't have done that! You're a full grown woman. You're capable, and gorgeous, and smart.."

"Yeah, I am!" Hermione encouraged.

"But you've been outsmarted by a flipping ferret and you let him win!" Ginny finished enthusiastically. "Honestly, Hermione, _where_ is your potential! I mean, kneeing Malfoy in the happy-sacks at breakfast was _amazing_! And what happens after that? You see him as a walking-talking Adonis with a six-pack and your brain turns into goo!"

"Hey! For your information my brain did _not_ turn into goo! I consistently refused him with all my will and power! It was working _perfectly_ and I swear I saw his ego go down about ten notches. But then he started saying things like _cheating_ on Ron, and sexual preferences, and conquests, and the next thing I know he's _kissing_ me—"

Hermione was interrupted by the murky fluid that came shooting out of Ginny's mouth.

"He did WHAT?!" Ginny sputtered after coughing for a while.

"Well, yeah, he kissed me." Hermione shrugged. _It was no big deal right? Just a little caught up in the moment, not like it _meant_ anything…_

"HERMIONE! How could you let him do something like that?! And then let him get away with it without leaving him sexually aroused with absolutely _no_ way of relieving himself! Where is your womanhood?!" Ginny exclaimed wildly.

"Bonkers, Ginny, sit down, you're attracting attention." Hermione whispered furiously. Indeed, other occupants in The Three Broomsticks were definitely alarmed by the indecent shouts of 'womanhood' and sexually aroused'.

"Sorry all! I'm a bit tipsy! Please just excuse me!" Ginny apologized with a serious face. The crowd muttered and returned to their businesses.

"Anyway, why on Earth did you not entertain him like he said you would've and then left him there in his incapable horny state?! Or at _least_ you could have cut off his favorite appendix and made sure he'd never be able to reproduce ever again. One of those would have been acceptable! But running away definitely is_ not_!" Ginny huffed.

"_Well_ Gin, I'm not that kind of girl! I mean even if I _had_ played his game, he would have gone and found some other brainless girl to finish up the job! In fact, he's probably shagging someone right now!" Hermione argued.

"Who's shagging who?" A snide voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around, and it was none other than He-Who-Must-Have-No-Testicles himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, if I knew you were that desperate to get some, I never would've let you run away this morning." He said silkily.

Ginny gave her a look that clearly said: Take him down or I'll make sure you never wear underwear ever again. Hermione sighed. _Now or never._

"Well, Malfoy, could you help me with a little something _right now_?" She insisted, cocking her head to one side. Malfoy smirked.

"Has this 'little something' been bothering you for a long time?" He drawled. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Oh, yes, ever since I punched you in third year, I've been hoping for an excuse to touch you again. It's _very_ hard to refrain from doing that lately, and I don't seem to know why. So I need you to do something for me." Hermione looked up at him and saw his eyes darken.

"Well you're not just a little helpless Gryffindor anymore, now are you. I have absolutely no problem with taking you right here, right now. It's your dignity that I'm worried about." He said smoothly, but Hermione couldn't help but to notice that his voice had become throatier.

She feigned a look of surprise.

"Why Malfoy, who said anything about taking me anywhere! What I needed was for you to come closer so I could punch you again." She smiled. It took less than a second for that smirk to fall off of Malfoy's face. Ginny snorted.

"Granger, you should be careful." He warned. Just then, another Slytherin strode up to their little group and rested a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Malfoy, my man, fraternizing with the enemy?" Blaise Zabini chided. Hermione felt Ginny stiffen beside her and she kicked her under the table.

"Ow." Ginny whispered furiously. Zabini's gaze landed on her.

"Red." He acknowledged. Ginny flushed.

"Zabini. How nice of another Slytherin to join us." She said. Malfoy snorted.

"Oh, yes, this conversation has been absolutely _delicious_." Hermione remarked sarcastically. "If you don't need anything of particular interest, can you boys leave now?"

"This has been _far_ from pleasant. Granger, I'll be seeing you later because this isn't over. Blaise, places to be, people to meet." And with this Malfoy ushered Zabini away, but not without a meaningful look at Hermione.

"So, how was that?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny made no reply and was intensely fixated on her now empty Butterbeer bottle. "Gin?"

Ginny looked up flustered.

"What? Oh, yeah that was great, just like that Hermione, you show him who's boss." She stuttered. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Ginny? Are you okay? What's going on?" She questioned. Ginny sighed.

"Blaise Zabini is what's going on. I can't get that annoying asshole out of my head. It's been like this since the dance. It's because he was so charming, and he totally just swept me off my feet. Fuck. Now I can't even be within a 5 foot radius of his presence without making a fool out of myself." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Honestly, Gin, I genuinely have _zero _advice for your situation. I mean, he's a Slytherin, it's just an axiomatic fact that Lions and Snakes do not mix." _Liar_.

"But Hermione, he was like the most bona fide character I've ever met. There was _nothing_ bogus about him, and I refuse to believe that it was all just an act. I mean, if he was just messing with my head and trying to charm my pants off, he would have done that already, but no, he's actually concerned about my life, and my problems, and any other bloody thing that's been happening." Ginny slammed her head on the table in frustration.

"You know what Gin, I think he does care. I don't know, talk to him or something, spark a conversation and delight him with something wicked in that ginger head of your's. You'll think of something; you always do." Hermione assured her. Ginny gave her a tiny smile. "Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime! Now what do you say to some fresh air, because this place is killing me!" Hermione suggested and Ginny nodded. Throwing some Sickles on the table, the two girls made their way out of the Three Broomsticks.

Just as they were leaving, Hermione bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, and looked up to see none other than Ron Weasley with a Lavender Brown clutching hopelessly onto his arm.

"No you're not," Ron started, "losing eighty points for _our_ House _and_ five months of detention? Sorry my ass." Lavender nodded her head haughtily.

"Well if isn't the Golden Couple…I'll just take back my apology then." Hermione huffed and stormed out the door.

"This isn't over!" Ron called after her determinedly.

Hermione let out a scream of frustration.

"Why the _bloody hell_ does everyone keep saying that?!" She screamed. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Hermione? It's not everyone; it's just Malfoy, who's trying to get into your pants, and Ron, who's my _enormously_ git of a brother who doesn't want to leave you alone. That's all." She said.

"Hoo-fucking-ray." Hermione gritted.

Just then, Professor Minervra McGonagall's booming voice echoed over Hogsmeade.

"Attention all students: the execrable smell has been successfully cleared out by Professor Flitwick. If I _ever_ catch _anyone_ selling any products fabricated by Fred or George Weasley to Peeves, they will face suspension. Today's classes are all canceled and you must all return to the school before sundown."

"Ugh, those two will never learn, will they?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Ginny chuckled.

"They're the brothers that I look up to the most." She joked.

"Let's look around for a while and then head back to the school. That's cool with you?" Hermione asked. Ginny stared at her, shell-shocked.

"Are you sure you're Hermione? Malfoy didn't put you under the Impervious, did he? I mean, don't you want to do homework? Or go back and memorize _Hogwarts: A History _or something?" She questioned seriously. Hermione laughed.

"Well, surprisingly, no. Heh, _apparently_, I have a _notorious reputation_ as a bookworm, so I mean, this is my last year, so I guess I'll live a little. But only until four months before the OWLs." Hermione said. Ginny grinned widely.

"Yes! I have a normal best friend now!" She exclaimed happily. Hand in hand, the two girls skipped through the tiny village. Two pairs of eyes watched them, unnoticed by the happy girls.

* * *

In the bar across the street, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat in a booth by the window.

"Zabini, why are you staring at the Weasley girl like she's something delicious to eat?" Malfoy questioned, while his eyes lingered on the feisty brunette next to the redhead.

"Malfoy, why are you looking at Granger like you want to undress her with your eyes?" Zabini retorted. Malfoy smirked.

"Touché, Zabini."

"Fuck off."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine either."

"Fuck you, Zabini."

"No thanks."

Malfoy smirked and sipped his drink. That was a typical conversation between him and Blaise.

"I'm trying to de-virginize Gryffindor's Golden Girl, that's no question, but what do you want with the Weasley girl?" Malfoy inquired.

"What makes you think she's a virgin? That little article of clothing that you showed to the world seemed to indicate otherwise." Zabini rejoined.

"You're avoiding my questions." Malfoy sneered. Zabini glared at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but somehow I think you actually _like _the girl." Malfoy razzed. If looks could kill, Malfoy would've died by now. By the hands of his best mate too.

"Honestly, Malfoy, I don't fucking know what's wrong with me. She snuck into the seventh year ball, and looked all sexy and gorgeous. The mere fact that she did such a rebellious thing is such a fucking turn on. Man. Am I whipped?" He demanded. Malfoy shook his head.

"Nah, don't think so. I mean that love at first sight thing is just a bunch of bull. You're not whipped." Malfoy assured him. Blaise let out a sigh of relief.

"BUT, you're in the process of being whipped." Malfoy continued. "If you don't stop this soon, you'll be the sleaziest guy I know. No Slytherin gets whipped over a Gryffindor; it's just not right."

"So what, how the bloody hell do I stop this thing, this fucked up feeling I get every time I see her?!" Blaise demanded. It doesn't matter who the king of Slytherin is, but Draco Malfoy's opinion usually counts; it counts big time, and nobody wants to be the 'sleaziest guy' he'll ever know.

"I don't know man, play around with her a bit. But really, mate, if you actually _fancy_ her, and you don't give a shit about what anyone else, _including me_, thinks, then go for it. Start a relationship then. I mean, if you're willing to defy me, then more power to you." Malfoy encouraged. Blaise looked at him in surprised.

"Fuck? Now you're sounding like the guy that's whipped." Blaise exclaimed. Malfoy snorted.

"It's not Granger, if that's what you're thinking." He said. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"So there is someone then." He inquired. Malfoy smirked.

"Yep. And I have no fucking idea who the bloody hell she is." Malfoy admitted a little bit drunkenly. Hermione and Ginny only had a Butterbeer each, but Blaise and Malfoy have been downing Firewhiskies like madmen.

Malfoy then proceeded to explain to Blaise about what had happened at the ball. He told him about the letters, the meeting, that fateful unicorn and that treacherous bloody squid. Blaise gaped at him, while the awful stench of whisky emitted from his open mouth.

"Fuck Malfoy. You're spinning me all this crap about relationships while you're cheating on your mystery girl with Granger?!" He declared. Malfoy sneered.

"There was no rule about no dating other people, or shagging, or snogging, etc, etc." He waved offhandedly.

"Whatever, mate, you just be careful that you don't go stompin' on any hearts, like that girl's, or Granger's, or even your's." Blaise warned him in his drunken state. Malfoy snorted.

"Granger's heart? My heart? You've got to be fucking shitting me here, Zabini." Malfoy laughed.

"Suit yourself. Look, mate, I'm just trying to be a good bloke and look out for my best friend, aight?" Blaise said honestly. Malfoy smirked.

"You're so lucky to have me then." He replied cockily. That earned him a good sock in the arm.

"Excuse me," interrupted the bar maid, "it's almost closing time, and you two better get back to school before the security spells come on at Hogwarts. It's already…" she flicked her wand, "six fifty. They come on at seven sharp, so you better hurry!"

"WHAT!" Both boys exclaimed. Hours sure fly fast.

Throwing some coins down, Blaise and Malfoy staggered back to the school in their intoxicated state.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were happily seated on the love seats in the Head's Common Room when they heard a commotion outside.

"Seeeven Seeeckles." They heard the intruder sputter, followed by a 'thud' and a few mixtures of obscene language.

"Who's that?" Ginny questioned. Hermione shrugged. "Probably Malfoy, he knows the password."

"Granger? Hello? Anyone?" Blaise's voice echoed through the door. The girls exchanged looks with each other. They got up and headed towards the door.

"Zabini? What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Some help." He replied.

Because sprawled on the floor unconscious was Draco Malfoy himself.

"What happened?!" Ginny demanded. Blaise shrugged.

"Got drunk." Was the brief reply.

With all three of them struggling, they were able to hoist Malfoy into the Common Room and onto one of the loveseats. Blaise took a look at his best friend and proceeded to leave.

"Hey Gin, maybe you should help him. I think he's pretty drunk too, and getting down to the dungeons might be dangerous." Hermione suggested snidely. Ginny glared at her. Blaise smirked.

"Yeah, Red, I could use the help." He slurred. Ginny blushed.

"You sure you can deal with Malfoy?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I think I can handle this git while he's unconscious." She replied. Ginny nodded and followed Blaise out the door.

"You so owe me, Malfoy." Hermione whispered as she prodded him with her fingers.

He groaned.

"Why the hell did you drink so much anyways?" She asked no one in particular.

He groaned again, but was still very much knocked out.

"Mfhhggg.." He muttered. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Granger get out of my head." He muttered again. "I don't need you in here."

Hermione snorted. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author: Mwahaha! Okay this was just a filler type thing, but there's lots of dialogue! Which I like! :) Lots of Ginny and Blaise too. I think Blaise is my new favorite character.**

**Draco: That's not fair!**

**Author: Oh, quit whining, I really like Ginny too!**

**Hermione: ...**

**Ginny: I knew it! Ha!**

**Author: But this story is still about Hermione and Draco.**

**Draco: *Fist pump***

**Hermione: *Eye roll***

**Blaise: Oh just hurry up with the writing! I want some action!**

**Draco: With the redhead? *smirk***

**:)  
**


End file.
